mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Farsight
Farsight is an experienced pro-hero, leader and founder of the hero agency Farsight's Vanguard, or simply The Vanguard. Appearance Farsight wears his combat mechasuit most of the time, and is rarely, if ever, seen without it. The mech itself is 2,6m tall, of bright red colours, complete with sword and shield, and even if it appears heavily armoured, it moves with a certain agility and precision you wouldn't expect from a machine. Without Takashowa Hoitsu looks like missing Personality To the point, serious and precise: Farsight is very much a military man through and through. He's characterized by his planning ahead and foresight (Hence his hero name). However, he's very much idealistic: He tries to live up to the most broad definition of hero, being a beacon of hope for those he protects, and of fear for all evil doers. Because of this, he's known for his corny, heroic speeches, even in the heat of battle. Synopsis Before the events of the game Farsight was born in 2148, in Tokyo. Now much is known about his youth, but after he graduated high school, he went to the military, where he served for roughly a decade. He then had a change of heart and decided to become a hero instead, graduating as a pro hero shortly afterwards. During his short period as a provisional hero, he acquired his mechsuit, and hasn't seen in public without it since then. Ever since he started as a pro hero, he has had legal issues with certain support companies, especially '''missing. '''The origin of this conflict is unknown to the public, but it goes on to this very day. Three years ago, he founded The Vanguard. In the game Farsight first appeared during the "Swarm" questline * In "The Swarm Hungers", where he was in charge of the overall defense of the Monsacro Inc. delivery center. * He also appeared in "Swarm's Gambit" to brief the students before the operation, as well as participating in it himself, raiding the other hideout. Afterwards, he told the students he will request their help again, so expect this list to be updated. Abilities Arch wielder Farsight's quirk, Arc Wielder, allows him to generate high intensity electric currents from his body. However, instead of using it straight up in a fight to harm his enemies, he mainly uses it to power his mechsuit and sword. Combat Mechsuit X-V8 Farsight's main weapon and defense, the Combat Mechsuit X-V8. Equiped with a massive sword, canons, sidecanons, a plasma thrower, a shield and a jetpack, it represents the peak of technological achievements by support companies, providing the hero with all sorts of defensive and offensive capabilities. Trivia * His sword is called "Dawnbreaker" * Tech Priestess takes care of all of his maintenance needs. Sometimes she switches the voice modulator to make him sound like an actual robot as a prank. * He makes sure to keep a close connection with all of the other pro-heroes in his agency, and takes them to eat ramen to the stand near the corner of the street their hero agency offices are. His mech has a specific ramen-eating opening for this purpose. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Characters